I'm lost because of you
by AyaneUchiwa
Summary: POAC [CloTi] Cloud est reparti en laissant tout derrière lui.Tifa se desespère de le revoir un jour. Mais quand Cloud revient avec une nouvelle très surprenante...Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il va peutêtre tout perdre...CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE !
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm lost Because of you , So , Rescue Me**_

**Prologue :**

TUUT.TUUT.TUUT.

Elle raccrocha violemment le téléphone. Il avait enfin daigné donner de ses nouvelles...Au bout de 6 mois...

Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et bruns descendait les escaliers lentement , et comme chaque jour , elle refaisait les mêmes mouvements , les mêmes faux sourires...Comme une machine automatique...

Le bar avait ouvert depuis quelques heures , lorsque Marlène et Denzel apparurent à leur tour en bas des escaliers :

- Tifa !

Voyants que la concernée était absorbée par sa tâche , les deux enfants appellèrent une seconde fois la jeune femme :

- Tiifaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

- Ah !

- Diis !!! On pourrait avoir des sous ??

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ??

- Been , il y a un super film aujourd'hui !!!

- Mais , vous êtes déjà allés au cinéma la semaine dernière...En plus , il faut faire des économies , vous savez très bien qu'en ce moment ...

- Laisse tomber Tifa , je vais leur donner l'argent .

Tifa et les deux enfants se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur et Tifa sourit en voyant la personne :

- Reno.

- Renooo !!! s'écrièrent Marlène et Denzel en courant vers lui , t'es revenu !!!!!

Reno acquiesa et peu de temps après avoir donné l'argent aux enfants , il se retrouva seul avec Tifa.

- Il faut que je te parle...

- C'est à propos de Cloud ?

- Oui.

Etrangement , Reno était sérieux...Quand il s'agissait de ses amis , il ne rigolait plus...

- Tifa...Il faudrait songer à ce qu'il ne revienne plus...

- Il m'a appelée , coupa séchement Tifa , et il ne reviendra sans doute jamais...

Son regard s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête.Elle avait vraiment été stupide de croire qu'il aurait pu rester , avoir enfin une situation stable...Sans jouer constamment au héros solitaire , mais elle s'était lourdement trompée.

//Flash-Back\

Tifa émergeait à peine de son sommeil lorsque le téléphone sonna :

- Allô ??

- Tifa ?

- Cloud !!!

- Je...

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !!! Tu avais promis à Denzel de revenir , de rester !! Les enfants comptaient sur toi !! Et , est-ce que tu as pensé à nous ? A Reno !! Merde , Cloud ! As-tu pensé rien qu'une seule fois à tes amis ?? Ouvres-les yeux ! On a besoin de toi !! Et je vais être franche , je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ton numéro de héros solitaire au passé désastreux !! Tu n'es pas seul !! L'as-tu compris ?

- ... Je dois y aller.

Cloud raccrocha le téléphone , laissant la jeune femme très furieuse à l'autre bout du téléphone.

// Fin du Flash-Back \

- Je vois...Il a donc décidé de tirer un trait sur nous et sur son passé.

- Reno...Il ne peut pas nous renier à ce point !! Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu !! Séphiroth , les stigmates , le groupe de Kadaj...C'est vraiment insensé !!!

- Je sais , Tifa...

- Il reviendra .

Un autre homme , aux cheveux sombres et à la peau blanche fit son apparition dans le bar :

- Vincent ! C'est un plaisir de te voir . Tu dis que Cloud reviendra , je n'y crois plus...

- Il est comme ça , il revient toujours vers son passé...Vous verrez.

Sur ces mots , Vincent s'eclipsa laissant à nouveau les deux adultes seuls :

- Tu t'en sors avec ton bar ?

- Oui , ça peut aller , mais ça me prends beaucoup de temps...Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie...

- Justement , il faut que je t'en parles ... J'ai eu quelques nouvelles pas très joyeuses...

- Comment ça ??

- Tu as entendue parler des crimes et des vols à Midgar ?

- Oui , évidemment.

- Bon ,en fait , ces crimes ne sont pas commis par n'importe qui...Ils sont l'oeuvre de soldats du nouveau gérant de la société Tutseya Corporation . Lui , c'est un homme bourré de milliards et qui ne pense qu'à son bonheur . C'est lui qui organise tout ça... Evidemment , toute la population est au courant que c'est lui , donc après c'être fait encore plusieurs millions , on pense qu'il va essayer de s'enfuir vers les pays du Sud pour revenir et tenter de prendre le pouvoir...

- Je vois...

- Et à ton avis , à qui la population a fait appel pour nous sauver ?!

- Cloud...

- Bingo ! Arf !! Ce mec m'exaspère , c'est vraiment un boulet.

Tifa esquissa un sourire , puis Reno s'en alla après lui avoir donner quelques conseils de sécurité...

Après la fermeture du bar , les enfants rentrèrent , tout joyeux :

- On est là !!!!

- Comment était le film ?

- Pas mal...

- T'es fou Denzel !! Ce film était génial !!!!

- Pff , tu dis ça parce que c'était un film romantique.

- C'était quoi l'histoire ??

- C'est un gars qui est parti plusieurs années , en laissant tout derrière lui , et lorsqu'il revient , il est marié , mais en revoyant une de ses amis , il en tombe éperduement amoureux...C'est tellement romantiiiiique !!!

Marlène avait un sourire réveur , ce qui exaspérait Denzel :

- En plus , l'acteur qui jouait Sunichi était super beaaaaaaaaaaau !!!

- N'importe quoi !

- Jaloux !!

Denzel tira la langue à Marlène puis s'en suivit une course jusque la salle de bains pour savoir qui prendrait sa douche en premier.

Tifa était plongée dans ses pensées , le début de l'histoire ressemblait un peu à la sienne ...Et à Cloud...

Mais jamais Cloud reviendrait , ni jamais il tomberait éperduement amoureux d'elle...

En imaginant Cloud l'embrassant , le visage de la jeune brune s'empourpa , puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette stupide image de son imagination , quelque peu farfelue...

Tifa se remit à essuyer des verres . Mais elle fut très vite interrompue ...

- Hey , Salut Beauté !


	2. Dégats

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1 : Dégats **

_- Hey , Salut Beauté !_

La jeune femme se figea et leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée , grande ouverte. A l'entrée du Septième Ciel , il y avait deux hommes . Ils s'approchaient dangeureusement de Tifa , toujours derrière son comptoir.

L'un d'eux , celui qui avait parlé , était assez grand , avait les cheveux bleus nuits mi-longs et était habillé tout de noir , il portait également une paire de gants , et Tifa remarqua qu'il avait une arme. Quant à l'autre , qui avait l'air assez peu confiant , il était plus petit , avait les cheveux chatains et , comme l'autre , était habillé de noir et portait une arme. La seule différence , c'est que ce dernier avait un katana.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Simplement...L'argent ! Et pourquoi pas , toi , poupée.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus saisit dans sa main droite une mêche de cheveux à Tifa , qu'elle empressa de retirer , puis elle ajouta :

- Généralement , quand on veut quelque chose , on se présente.

L'homme la regarda et rigola , froidement :

- C'est que cette petite a du caractère ! Bon , très bien , moi c'est Ando et l'autre , là , c'est Yusuke .

A l'annonce de son prénom , le dénommé Yusuke releva la tête et regarda Tifa avec une certaine arrogance.

- Maintenant , l'argent ma chérie .

Tifa avait tellement fourni d'efforts pour reconstruire son bar , pour reconstruire sa vie avec les petits , qu'elle ne songea pas une seconde à leur donner ses économies , ni l'argent gagné le jour même .

- De un , je ne suis pas votre chérie , et de deux , vous n'aurez pas l'argent !

- Bon , c'est toujours comme ça , faut que ça finisse par la force , et à la fin , ça se plaint parce que tout est dans un sale état .

- Quand ils ne sont pas morts , rajouta Yusuke .

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire , sous le regard méfiant de Tifa .

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux , Tifa avait fait le tour du comptoir et se retrouva à quelques mêtre d'eux . Elle mit ses gants et se prépara à les affronter .

Les deux hommes préparèrent également leurs armes et Tifa allait se préparer à les attaquer lorsqu'un petit murmure se fit entendre :

- Tifa ?

C'était les enfants qui étaient en bas des escaliers , apeurés .

- Tiens ,tiens , des bambins !

- Montez en haut ! Vite !

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et montèrent en toute vitesse.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas nous battre ?! Elle a de l'espoir la petite , dis-donc !

- Bon , on y va Ando ?!

Ando esquissa un sourire et Yusuke se précipita sur Tifa avec son katana . Cette dernière se baissa pour éviter le coup fatal et projeta Yusuke dans les tables avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Ando en profita pour sortir son arme , qui n'était autre qu'une superbe mitraillette. Tifa eut tout juste le temps de plonger derrière une table renversée avant que l'homme à la mitraillette détruisit tout le bar. Heureusement pour elle , la jeune femme ne fut pas touchée . Sans doute que les deux hommes voulaient la faire souffrir encore plus , ça aurait été trop facile de la tuer par balles.

Tout en réflechissant , Tifa cherchait une manière quelquonque de les avoir , mais aucune idée ne lui vint . Il fallait donc qu'elle fonce dans le tas .

Par chance , elle avait dans son bar une arme qu'elle ne sortait vraiment qu'au cas où . Cependant , il lui faudrait traverser la salle , et donc se rendre à nouveau dans leur ligne de tir.

Mais bon , elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester éternellement derrière la table...

- Poupée ! Tu te caches où ?

- Elle veut donc jouer à ce petit jeu là ...Héhé , rigola Yusuke

Ce dernier aperçut un bout de tissu noir derrière une table , il fit un signe à Ando pour le lui indiquer , ils s'avançèrent lentement vers la table . Une fois devant , Yusuke la trancha en deux , pour tomber sur le tablier de Tifa.

Grâce à cette diversion , Tifa put aller de l'autre côté du bar et se saisir de son arme.

- Hey !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Yusuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prenait une balle dans la tête. Tifa n'avait fait ça que très peu de fois , ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de tirer sur quelqu'un...Mais elle était obligée.Pour elle , pour se sauver.

- Tu as tuée mon petit frère...Je vais donc te tuer , mais toi , tu souffriras !!

Ando , n'ayant plus de munition , se saisit du katana de son petit frère , et se dirigea avec rage vers Tifa et cette dernière , ayant prévu son attaque , se protéga avec son arme.

Malheureusement , le katana coupa l'arme en deux , et Tifa prit conscience qu'il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se battre.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution : le combat à mains nues.

Tifa , grâce à un des bouts de son arme , l'envoya dans la tête d'Ando...ce qui eut pour effet de l'assomer quelques instants . Puis Tifa lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du bar et sous le choc , il lacha le katana.

La jeune brune en profita pour éloigner le katana le plus loin possible d'Ando .

Quand il se releva , elle lui envoya un coup de pied et il se retrouva à nouveau à terre. Croyant qu'il était inconscient pour un long moment , Tifa se releva et se mit dos à lui...Elle ne le vit donc pas se précipiter sur elle .

Ando , dans un dernier effort , envoya Tifa dans une des fenêtres . La jeune femme atterit dans la rue , au milieu des débris de verres .

Pendant ce temps , Denzel et Marlène étaient en panique :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? Qu'est-ce qu'on faaaaaaaait ?!

- Je sais pas , je sais pas , je sais pas , je sais pas , cria , affolée , Marlène

Un ange passa , puis deux , lorsque Denzel se leva d'un bond :

- Il faut qu'on appelle quelqu'un !!! Où est le carnet de Tifa ??

- ...

- Bon , je ne connais qu'un seul numéro par coeur !

- Ah oui ?? Qui ?? Il peut sauver Tifa ? Hein , dis ? Il va la sauver ?

- Calme-toi , c'est Cloud que je vais appeller !

- Cloud ? Pff , tu sais très bien qu'il nous ignore depuis longtemps ! Il s'en moque de Tifa ! Sinon il ne la ferait pleurer tout les soirs , il ne la ferait pas autant souffrir , il..

- C'est bon ! coupa le jeune garçon , je l'appelle quand même !

- Okay , okay ...

Denzel composa le numéro de Cloud et attendit.

- Allôôô ?

C'était , bizarrement , une voix féminine.

- Cloud ?

- Non ,attends , je te le passe , dit joyeusement la voix .

Denzel entendit dans le téléphone , au loin :

" Cloouuuuuuuuuuuuuud , téléphooooooooooooooooone !

- Je prends pas mes appels ...

- Mais c'est un petit garçon qui a l'air affolé !!"

Denzel attendit encore quelques secondes , et , à ses côtés , il y avait Marlène qui sautillait presque d'impatience:

- Mmh ?

- Cloud ! C'est Denzel !!!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est Tifa !! Elle...

- Tifa ?

- Deux...Marlène arrète de pleurer !! Bon , deux hommes sont arrivés et ils sont en train de se battre contre Tifa , ils sont vraiment terrifiants !!!

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre , et d'un accord commun , Marlène descendit voir ce qui se passait . Lorsqu'elle vit le bar détruit entièrement et Tifa qui était dans la rue , au milieu des débris , elle remonta aussitôt , toute affolée :

- PASSE MOI LE TELEPHOOOONE !!!

Denzel s'exécuta , se demandant vraiment ce qu'elle avait put voir en bas :

- Cloud !! C'est Marlène ! C'est vraiment horrible !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

- Tifa , il...il...

- Bon , calme-toi Marlène ... murmura Cloud

- Oui...Il a lancé Tifa dans la fenêtre et...elle...bouge plus ...

Marlène sanglota , tandis que Denzel reprit possession du téléphone :

-Alors , qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cloud ?

- J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha .

- Tu vois , Cloud arrive , tout va aller mieux Marlène !!

Marlène se blottit dans les bras de Denzel et elle esperait vraiment qu'il avait raison.

- Qui c'était ?

- Je dois y aller.

- Cloud...N'oublies pas de revenir pour la cérémonie , ça serait bête que tu ne sois pas là !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là .

- Au fait , invite tes amis !!

- Je croyais que...

- J'ai changée d'avis !!

Et la jeune femme , allongée sur le lit luxueux , et nue , sourit à Cloud.

- Ramène des légumes !!!

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur blé avait déjà quitté la chambre et enfourché Fenrir.

Elle était allongée sur le côté , une grosse douleur dans le ventre, mais il fallait qu'elle se réveille , il le fallait à tout prix !!!

Tifa se redressa lentement , porta une main à son ventre et vit un énorme bout de verre planté au niveau de l'estomac.Elle le retira rapidement puis leva la tête vers Ando. Celui-ci était également en mauvais état , après les plusieurs coups de Tifa , mais lui , tenait sur ses deux jambes.

Il avait eu le temps , pendant que Tifa était inconsciente , de récupérer le katana. Et malheureusement pour la jeune femme , il faisait maintenant nuit et personne ne se trouvait dans la nuit...La ville était encore fragile depuis les stigmates , et les habitants avaient peur de l'enfer...(1)

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre , mais aucun des deux adultes n'y fit attention . Ando s'avança lentement vers Tifa , jouant avec le katana , un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres . Tifa le sentait venir , ce coup fatal , qui laisserait les enfants orphelins , qui fermerait le bar à coup sûr , et qui permettrait qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souci...

Elle le sentait à présent au-dessus d'elle , tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux...

Mais lorsque Tifa aurait du sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans son corps , le bruit de deux armes qui s'entrechoquaient retentit dans la ville silencieuse.

Puis , un unique cri. Tifa ouvrit les yeux et vit au-dessus d'elle , Ando , avec une épée assez large qui lui avait tranchée le ventre . Le regard sombre de la jeune femme suivit la lame et il croisa celui de Cloud :

- Tifa ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? coupa -t-elle froidement

- Les enfants m'ont appelés .

- Et , tu as répondu ?

Tifa leva un sourcil , et regarda Cloud droit dans les yeux.

- Tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

- Merci , et aurevoir !

- Tifa...

- Cloooooud !!!! Tifaaaaaaaa !!!!

Les concernés se retournèrent et ils aperçurent deux petites têtes dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre brisée :

- Comment tu vas Tifa ? s'enquit Marlène

- Bien , ne vous inquiétez plus .

- Cloud !! Tu as été rapide !! Marlène ne croyait pas à ce que tu arrives !!

- Vraiment ? demanda Cloud , avec un léger sourire

La petite fille se retourna vers Denzel et lui tira la langue. Quant à Tifa , elle se leva , mais très vite , elle fut prise d'une énorme douleur au ventre ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber. Mais , avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol , Cloud la rattrapa et l'allongea lentement sur le sol :

- Tifa !!

- Mon ventre...

Cloud regarda le ventre de Tifa et elle perdait beaucoup de sang , il fallait qu'il agisse vite :

- Marlène , va chercher des serviettes blanches , des bandages et de l'eau chaude , Denzel , occupe-toi de préparer la chambre .

Les enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et montèrent en vitesse à l'étage .

- Tifa. Reste éveillée.

- Cloud...

- Mmmh ?

- Reste avec nous...Je t'en supplie...

- Tifa...Tu es la première au courante , mais ...

La tête de Tifa roula lentement contre le torse de Cloud , ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement rougir...

Il la déposa lentement sur le lit , puis , l'installa confortablement. Elle se réveilla à ce moment-là , mais elle ne le regarda pas.

- Tifa , tu vas devoir...

Cloud s'éclaircit la voix et tourna le dos à la jeune brune.

-...Enlever ton haut.

Rien qu'à l'annonce de cette phrase , les jeunes adultes rougirent fortement , et heureusement qu'ils ne se voyaient pas.

Marlène arriva avec les serviettes et les bandages , tandis que Denzel portait une bassine d'eau chaude.

- De l'eau ? demanda Tifa

- Pour désinfecter .

- Oui...Evidemment , murmura la jeune femme.

Les enfants sortirent , sentant que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre les deux adultes.

Tifa enleva donc son haut noir , non sans peine , puis elle avait vraiment du mal à enlever son t-shirt blanc...Elle soupira , puis demanda à Cloud , qui était toujours de dos :

- Il faudrait...que tu m'aides à enlever mon t-shirt...j'ai mal...

Cloud se raidit puis se tourna vers Tifa :

- Ok.

Il s'asseya à ses côtés puis saisit le bas du t-shirt , qu'il souleva lentement. En passant sur la blessure , Tifa gémit doucement de douleur.

- Est-ce que ...

- Oui , ça va.

Cloud continua à soulever le t-shirt , et s'efforça de ne pas regarder la poitrine de la jeune femme , mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards...Lorsque le vêtement passa la tête , leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus s'en détacher.

Le regard sombre contre le regard océan. Cloud posa le vêtement blanc ( sans lâcher Tifa des yeux ) , et sa main droite alla se poser tendrement sur la joue de Tifa .

- Cloud...

Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur le cou , puis son visage s'approcha de celui de Tifa , et à ce moment , le contact visuel se rompit puisque ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent , tout d'abord , timidement , puis ce fut de plus en plus intense . Cloud commença à descendre sa main gauche sur le ventre mais , n'ayant pas soigné la jeune femme , ce contact fit mal à la jeune femme qui termina le baiser par un cri .

- Aie !!

- Désolé...On aurait pas du...C'est ma faute.

- Que...quoi ?

- Je te soigne et j'appelle Cid et les autres .

Tifa était vraiment attristée par ce changement soudain . Pourtant , c'est lui qui avait provoqué le baiser...

Pendant que Cloud soignait Tifa , celle-ci lui posa une question :

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- ...

- Cloud , je dois savoir...

- Oui. C'était une erreur.

Ce dernier se leva et quitta la chambre sans voir que Tifa venait de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le lit.

Une heure plus tard , Barret , Cid , Vincent , Yuffie , Reno et Rude était réunis au Septième Ciel . Ils écoutaient attentivement la version des enfants . Tifa s'était assoupie et avait un sommeil plutôt agité...Cloud rejoignit les autres quand Marlène racontait comment Cloud avait tué Ando :

- Dis-donc , t'es un vrai super-héros ! se moqua Reno

- Ouais , bah lui au moins c'en est un ! répliqua la jeune ninja

- Il faut que je vous dises quelque chose...

Tout le monde se tut devant l'air grave de Cloud.

- C'est Tifa ??

Rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom , Cloud repensa immédiatement au baiser ...Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé , au contraire ... Mais pourquoi ? Pourtant ils étaient amis de longue date...De toute manière , elle était soignée , et lui...

- Non. Cela me concerne...

- T'es malade ?

- Non plus...

- Bon bah accouche !!

- Je vais me marier .

- TU VAS TE MARIER ???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Le cri de tout le groupe parvint jusque Tifa qui se réveilla en sursaut . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait , et décida d'aller dans la salle , pour voir ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva , elle préféra ne pas se montrer et resta derrière le mur , mais elle pouvait parfaitement entendre la conversation.

- Cloud !! TU VAS TE MARIER ????!!!!!!! s'écria Yuffie

- Oui...

- On peut savoir avec qui ? demanda froidement Barret

Tout le monde savait pourtant les sentiments de Tifa envers lui , sauf lui...

- Avec...Aerith .

- T'es un marrant , toi !

- Je vous jure qu'elle est vivante !! Elle n'a pas changée !! C'est toujours la même !!

- C'est la première fois que tu parles autant depuis des mois...et surtout d'une nana , fit remarquer Reno

- Vous êtes invités à notre mariage .

Tifa , toujours derrière , retint un cri d'exclamation , la main devant sa bouche...Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût de celles de Cloud ...Les larmes inondant son visage , la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre sans que personne ne l'ait remarquée... Mis à part Vincent...

**

* * *

**

**Alors ça vous a plu ?? Cloud va-t-il se marier ? Qui est vraiment Aerith ? Est-elle revenue depuis la rivière de la vie ? A voir dans les prochains chapitres**


	3. Vous avez dit , Résolutions ?

**Ohayo !! Arigato pour vos com'z , ça fait plaisir , même si un peu plus ce serait mieux x) !! Sinon , je vous donne le petit (1) du chapitre précédent que j'avais oublié de donner , Gomen !! Donc (1) L'enfer signifie la nuit !! Et maintenant voici la suite !! Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 2 : Vous avez dit , résolutions ?**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les ex-Avalanches avaient appris le mariage à Cloud . Evidemment , tout le monde trouvait ça très suspects qu'il dise " avec Aerith "...Elle était morte , mais ça devait être le seul à ne pas vouloir l'accepter.

Vincent avait prévenu ses amis , sauf Cloud bien entendu , que Tifa était au courant.Maintenant , il fallait que ce dernier lui dise , ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile.

La jeune femme brune n'avait pas oublié le baiser , non , et cela la faisait d'autant souffrir qu'il l'ait embrassée tout en sachant qu'il ne ressentait rien et que c'était , selon lui , une erreur.

Tifa se réveilla après une nuit quelque peu agitée , et regarda son réveil : 05h02 ...

La jeune femme soupira , et regarda à la fenêtre le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle : la lune , très basse , et les quelques touches de l'auror donnait des couleurs à la ville qui dormait encore...Mais cette vue n'arriva pas à remonter le moral de la brune , et comme chaque jours , elle faisait les mêmes gestes , inlassablement , histoire de chasser ses soucis ... Heureusement pour elle , Barret , Cid et Reno avaient remis son bar en état en quelques heures.

Vers 8h00 , alors que les petits venaient de partir à l'école , Tifa récupéra le courrier qu'elle n'avait pas daigné prendre...de peur de _la_ trouver...

" Factures , factures , courrier pour Marlène , école des enfants , et..."

Tifa blanchit à la vue de l'enveloppe rouge et très bien décorée...La jeune femme se saisit d'un couteau et ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant. Ce qu'elle vit ne fit que de la blesser encore plus :

" _Cloud et Aerith sont fiers de vous annoncer _

_leur mariage !_

_Il aura lieu le 19 juin , à partir de 14h00 , dans les jardins de la ville _

_On vous attends avec impatience ! " _

Tifa se laissa tomber sur une des chaises , posa l'invitation et ferma les yeux.

- Tu vas quand même y aller , même si ça te fait souffrir , parce que Cloud est heureux , et comme tu l'aimes , tu ne veux que son bonheur...Ai-je tort ?

- Vincent ??? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu te voir , comment tu vas ?

- Ca va ...

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Tifa . Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question...

- Excuse-moi...Effectivement , tu n'as pas tort...Mais , comment sais-tu que je ...

- Que tu l'aimes ?! Tout le monde le sait , sauf...Cloud.

Tifa soupira et esquissa un sourira :

- Vincent...

- On est le 14 ... Il te reste 5 jours pour te trouver une tenue convenable et...faire que Cloud te...

- Non , non et Non...Je n'y vais pas pour que Cloud tombe éperduement amoureux de moi et pour qu'il m'enlève sur son fidèle destrier blanc !! Cloud va se marier , et...il est heureux comme ça...

- Bon , j'aimerais néammoins que...Avec les ex-avalanches , on a eu l'idée de communiquer par oreillettes et de se disperser dans la cérémonie...Au cas où...Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que Cloud ne s'est pas fait que des amis...

- Oui ,bien sûr...Donc nous sommes chargés de la protection de la célébrité Cloud Strife qui va se marier avec une jeune femme que tout le monde croyait morte ! ironisa Tifa en prenant une voix de Garde du corps

- C'est-à-peu près ça , je te laisse , je vais prendre quelques repères dans les jardins de la ville.

- Sa...lut

Tifa n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire aurevoir qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé.

" Une tenue convenable...et puis quoi encore ! Comme si...j'étais importante pour Cloud ! C'est vraiment stupide...J'irais comme ça , enfin sans mon tablier bien sûr..."

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude , mais à la fermeture , Tifa fut surprise d'entendre le bruit d'un moteur , que malheureusement , elle ne connaissait que trop bien...

- Salut Tifa !

Cloud entra avec un grand sourire dans la pièce que Tifa se préparait à quitter , et malgré elle , elle ne put s'empêcher d'être froide , voire agressive avec le jeune homme :

- C'est fermé , t'es aveugle ?

- Tifa ?!

La jeune feme ne répondit pas , et continua à essuyer les quelques verres qui lui restaient .

- J'ai une question.

- ...

- Tu as reçue l'invitation ? Tu viens à mon mariage n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces questions , elle laissa échapper un verre , qui grâce à ses bons réflexes , ne toucha pas le sol . La jeune femme soupira et répondit , d'une voix neutre :

- Je viendrais...Mais je ne resterais sans doute pas tard , il faudra que je couche les enfants...Ils seront fatigué par leur journée à l'école.

- Je peux décalé le mariage d'une journée si...

- Non .

Cloud s'en alla aussitôt , laissant Tifa , les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle refoula...

- Tiiiiiiiiiifaaaaaaaaaa !!

Les deux terreurs rentraient maintenant de l'école :

- Coucou vous deux ! C'était bien ?!

- Génial !! On a appris pleins de choses !! Dis , on me l'a jamais appris mais...

Marlène baissa les yeux et rougit :

- Tu vois , j'ai 10 ans maintenant , et je sais même pas comment on fait les bébés !

Tifa la regarda avec des yeux ronds pouis souria :

- C'est pas très compliqué en fait...Je t'explique...

Tifa se lança dans des expliquations , tout en essayant de rester correct pour les enfants . Marlène avait l'air soucieuse , et leva un regard plein de malice envers la jeune brune :

- Tu dis que c'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment...Comme toi et Cloud ?!

Le regard de Tifa s'assombrit un instant , et elle regarda Marlène :

- Cloud et moi...Nous ne sommes pas...C'est un ami...comme Denzel est ton ami...

- Pourtant vu comment tu le regarde...répliqua Denzel

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux à la fin ! C'est pas possible ! s'énerva Tifa

- Désolés...

- En parlant de Cloud , l'invitation à son mariage est sur le bar ...

- Génial !!!!!!

Les enfants avaient vraiment l'air heureux que Cloud se marie...Après tout , c'était peut-être mieux comme ça , Cloud d'un côté et Tifa de l'autre...

- Tifa ?

- Oui Marlène ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre ? Je n'ai pas de vêtements de fête ...

- Je vous emmènerais demain faire les magasins...

- Mais on a l'école !!! s'écria Denzel

- Oh..Bon , Mercredi après-midi alors !!

- Ouaiis !!! Génial !!!

- Bon , maintenant , allez vous laver et...

- mettre la table ! On sait Tifa !! s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux enfants qui rigolaient

Tifa les regarda monter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire...Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose à ces enfants : une présence paternelle.Malheureusement , Cloud ne pourra plus leur servir d'exemples...

Tifa était , encore une fois , plongée dans ses pensées lorqu'une jeune furie entra dans le bar :

- Tiiiiiifaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , couucou !!!

- Yuffie !! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive , tu es toute rouge ?!

- Tu devineras JAMAIS qui je viens de voir dans le centre !!!!!

- Bah , dis-moi ! Si tu ne me le dis pas...effectivement , je ne le saurais jamais ...

- J'ai vu...ZACK !!!!!! Il est TROP BEAAAAAAAAU !!!!! Haaaaaaaaan !!!!

- Zack ?

Tifa manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce prénom , d'abord Aérith , puis Zack...Et pourquoi pas Tseng et Elena tant qu'on y est !!

- Tu devrais te calmer , Yuffie...Zack...Cloud est au courant ?

- Oh...hein hein [ ptite dédicace pour ma Kitsu-chan .

- Quoi " Oh hein hein " ?

- Baaah Cloud est sûrement au courant ! Il y avait F...Fen...Roo mais comment ça s'appelle ?!

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La moto de Cloud !! Zack était à côté , devant une boutique . Ah mais oui !!!!! Cloud était sûrement avec lui !! J'en suis même sûre !!

- Tu commences à m'embrouiller...Tu dis que Cloud était dans une boutique et que Zack était dehors à côté de Fenrir...?

- Euuh...Ouais !! C'est ça !!

- Tu te souviens de la boutique ?

- Huuum...Nan...Ah si !! Ptète la boutique des costumes...

- Costumes ?!

- Oui ,enfin , des trucs de marié et tout ça !!

- Ah , oui...Comme Cloud se marie...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , c'est pour ça !!!! Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre de le voir dans cette boutique [ re-dédicace à Kitsu-chan xP

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Bah...Je sais plus à vrai dire !!

Puis Yuffie commença à rigoler nerveusement . Tifa s'inquiéta , evidémment , la jeune ninja était une vraie pile , et enfantine , mais là...quelque chose clochait...

- Yuffie , tu as bu quelque chose ?

- Moi , euh...Nan !

- Yuffie , c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi ?!

La jeune ninja trembla et des larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment sur son joli petit visage . Puis , elle alla se blottir dans les bras de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Tifa ! C'est...Je suis amoureuse de...et il ne me remarque même pas , et j'en ai plus que marre !

- Et qui fait battre ton petit coeur ?

- Tu ne te moques pas hein !

- Je te le promets.

- C'est...

Juste avant que Yuffie dise enfin le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait , quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis rentra sans attendre de réponse :

- Tifa !

- Tu me le diras plus tard , murmura la concernée , en attendant , monte voir les enfants s'il te plait.

Yuffie acquiesa et monta les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair :

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

La voix masculine fit sursauter Tifa , elle regarda son , ou plutôt ses interlocuteurs , et se retrouva face à :

- Cloud et Zack !! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Zack s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras :

- Tifa !! Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !!

- Euh...Oui...

- Tifa , on aurais besoin de ton aide .

- Ah oui ? Pourtant , tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mon aide , Cloud. fit sarcastiquement la jeune brune

" Oooups , la gaffe "

Cloud resta bouche bée quelques secondes , puis reprit son air de glaçon [ censé rappeler quelqu'un non ?

- C'est pour mon mariage.

- Ah.

- Tu as reçue l'invitation ?

- Oui.Je te l'ait déjà dit !! Elle est sur le bar.

- Tu viens,n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui...Mais je...

- Très bien ! coupa Zack en souriant , voyant que l'atmosphère était tendue , Tifa , il faudrait que tu nous fasses quelques changements à nos costards.

- Oh...Et bien , si vous voulez.Quand voulez-vous que... ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Cloud !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deux petites têtes se précipitèrent sur le concerné qui se baissa et les serra fort dans ses bras :

- Dis , pourquoi tu ne viens plus , hein ? Tu nous manques !! s'exclama Marlène

- Je...Vous savez , je...

- Marlène , va me chercher ma boîte à couture s'il te plaît . Denzel , va me chercher deux petits tabourets.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez.

Après que les enfants soient partis , Tifa lança un regard noir à Cloud :

- Cloud ,il faudra bien leur dire que tu ne veux plus nous voir et que tu veux faire ta vie.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et Tifa se retourna : Marlène venait de faire tomber la boîte à couture et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux , puis elle s'approcha et se mit à côté de Tifa en lui tenant la main :

- Tu veux plus nous voir ??????? Cloud , t'es méchant! Je te déteste !! En plus , tu fais souffrir Tifa !

Marlène repartit aussitôt en bousculant Denzel qui alla aussitôt réconforter son amie.

- Tifa...Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

- C'est la stricte vérité . Mettez vos costards.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent , puis montèrent sur les petits tabourets.

En un rien de temps , Tifa avait arrangé les tenues des deux hommes.

- Merci Tifa.

- Au revoir .

La jeune femme s'éclipsa après avoir rangé le peu de choses qui trainaient. Et , peu de temps après un long silence dans le bar , Zack et Cloud reprirent la direction de la sortie de la ville et allèrent rejoindre Aérith.

Yuffie s'occupait de border les enfants tandis que Tifa alla prendre un bain chaud.

Plongées dans ses pensées , Tifa se laissa aller dans l'eau et ferma les yeux , elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça...

Puis quelques minutes après , elle sortit la tête de l'eau en suffoquant mais aussi avec de nouvelles résolutions : elle devait oublier Cloud et ce , dès maintenant ! Puis , il faudra aussi qu'elle s'occupe plus d'elle , c'était une jeune femme après tout , et ce n'était pas les pérétendants qui manquaient !!

Plusieurs minutes après , Tifa rejoint la jeune ninja dans le salon . Cette dernière avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne bougeait pas :

- Yuffie ?

- Tifa !! Je suis désolée , j'ai vraiment agit comme une imbécile ...

- Et si , tu me disais qui fait autant battre ton coeur ?

- C'est...

- Oui ?

- Vincent...

- Je n'ai pas entendu , tu peux répéter ?

- C'est Vincent !

- Vincent ?! Bah dis-donc , tu ne choisis pas le plus bavard et celui qui montre facilement ses sentiments !!

- Bah comme toi .

Cette phrase fit un drôle d'effet à Tifa , mais elle repensa immédiatement à ses résolutions : " N°1 : OUBLIER CLOUD ! "

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles .

- Un certain Blond aux yeux bleus comme l'océan et qui fait chavirer ton coeur [ jeux de mots ' okey , je sors !!

- Bonne nuit Yuffie !

- Et même qu'il s'appelle Cloud !!!

- J'ai dit , BONNE NUIT YUFFIE !!!

Tifa alla se coucher ainsi que Yuffie.

Le mercredi matin , les enfants allèrent à l'école comme à leurs habitudes , mais ils avaient vraiment hâte de revenir :

- Tiiiiifa !!! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va acheter les vêtements ! Youpiiiii !!!!

- Oui , mais d'abord à l'école ! Allez , ouste mauvaise troupe !! répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire .

- ...

Les enfants étaient donc partis lorsqu'une jeune femme entra : elle avait de long cheveux chatins et avait un noeud rose qui les tenaient en tresse [ Oo même moi j'ai pas compris ce que je viens d'écrire , elle était également vêtue de rose :

- Tifa !

- Aérith ?!

La dénommée Aérith serra dans ses bras la jeune brune qui eût du mal à le croire :

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Evidemment , Tif' !! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et passèrent toute la matinée à parler du temps qui avait passé et des souvenirs d'avant.

Cependant , Tifa était toujours sur ses gardes...Quelqu'un qui revient à la vie comme ça , c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Vers midi , Aérith s'en alla : elle devait aller chercher sa robe de mariée ; elle voulait que Tifa vienne avec elle , mais celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle était déjà de sortie avec les enfants.

Quand les enfants arrivèrent pour le déjeuner , ils ne tenaient plus en place , même si on était qu'à deux jours du mariage.

Après avoir fait le peu de boutiques pour enfants qui avaient été reconstruites , ils rentrèrent à la maison et les enfants voulaient à tout prix essayer leurs vêtements.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent , Denzel portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon beige et de nouvelles converses [ oui des converses !! . Quant à Marlène , elle portait une jolie robe blanche à fleurs de cerisiers [ en imprimé xD bah oé pas des vraies avec un petit gilet blanc et des ballerines roses pales.

- Vous êtes supers !! Bon , maintenant vous allez vous changer pour ne pas vous salir , et vous pourrez aller jouer dehors le temps que je prépare le dîner .

- D'accord !

Le jeudi soir ,vers 23h00, Yuffie arriva toute contente [ sobre au Septième Ciel :

- Bonjour Tifa !!

- Bonsoir miss. Tu as l'air heureuse , c'est grâce à Vincent ?!

- Nan , j'ai décidé de l'oublier !!

- Ah...Alors qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état d'euphorie ?

- Je viens d'acheter ma robe pour demain !!!! Elle est trop belle , je l'ai amenée , tu veux la voir ?!

- Oui...

La robe de Yuffie était une jolie robe violette à une manche en soie.

- Woah , elle est magnifique !! s'exclama Tifa

- Merci , et toi , tu as quoi ?

Tifa baissa les yeux et murmura :

- Rien...

- Quoi ?! Tu n'as rien ?!!Le mariage c'est demain !!!!!

- Je sais mais , je n'ai pas eu le temps !!

- Ouais bien sûr !! Allez , viens !!

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Bah je t'emmène dans le magasin où j'ai acheté ma robe !!

- Il est 23h15 !!!

- Je connais le proprio !! Il est super sympa !!

- Je ne peux pas laisser les enfants tout seul !!

- Je m'en occupe.

Tifa et Yuffie se levèrent vivement et regardèrent leur interlocuteur :

- Vincent ?!

- ...

Lorsque Vincent jeta un regard à Yuffie , celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir .

- Bon , bah le problème est réglé alors ! s'exclama soudainement Yuffie après que plusieurs anges soient passés ...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais !! Allez , go !!

Tifa soupira et remercia silencieusement Vincent pour les enfants [ d'un regard quoi ! . Puis avant qu'elles ne sortent , Vincent interpella Yuffie :

- Quoi ?

- Très...jolie ta robe.

La concernée avait prit une teinte plus que rouge , et heureusement pour elle , il faisait nuit !!

- Et tes résolutions ? demanda Tifa

**Alors , alors ?? Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?? Qu'est-ce qui vous déplait ? Ce que vous appréciez le plus ? Ah oui , je tiens à dire que les préparatifs du mariage ont été très rapides xD ...**


	4. Les sentiments changent donc ?

**Gomen pour le retard !! Mais avec les cours , la découverte de dramas et tout ça , j'avais plus de temps pour ma fic ! Et pour ce chapitre , je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspirations ... Dans tout les cas , bonne lecture , et encore désolée pour ce cours chapitre xx **

_( Prochainement , vous aurez les photos des robes de Tifa et Yuffie ) _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les sentiments changent... 

Non loin de la ville , dans une petite cabane en bois , un jeune homme blond regardait l'horizon , la nuit assombrissant son regard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas la présence féminine derrière lui , et ce fut lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras qu'il revena à la réalité.

- Tout va bien Cloud ?

- Je me demande ... Non , rien , ça va .

- C'est à propos de Tifa ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue autant sèche avec moi.

- Ca lui passera , elle doit être surmenée avec les enfants !

- Tu as sans doute raison Aérith .

Cloud alla se doucher , tandis que la jeune femme saisit le téléphone :

- C'est moi .

- ...

- Oui , tout se passe à merveille .

- ...

- Oui...Très bien .

Elle raccrocha , et un sourire machiaviélique s'afficha sur son visage .

- A nous deux , Tifa .

* * *

- NON NON ET NON !! 

- Alleeez !!! Tifa , ça te vas super bien !!!

- Jamais je mettrais cette ... chose !! J'ai l'air d'une... Barbe à Papa !!!

En effet , Yuffie avait choisie une robe rose bonbon gonflée avec beaucoup de dentelles .

- Bon , très bien , je vais choisir quelque chose qui va te changer et te mettre en valeur !

- Je m'attends au pire avec toi .

Pendant que Tifa se battait avec sa robe pour l'enlever , la jeune ninja regardait les robes .

- Non...non...mhh...nan...AAAAAAA , j'ai trouvé !!!!!

Tifa n'imaginait même pas le choix de la jeune fille , cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle essayait des robes .

Lorsque Yuffie approta la robe à la brune , celle-là n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la robe choisie était tout simplement magnifique !

La robe était bleue ciel et la coupe donnait un air assez prétresse grecque , elle était aussi ornée d'une sorte de ceinture argentée qui se mettait en dessous de la poitrine .

Tifa se sentait vraiment bien dans cette robe et elle était vraiment libre de tout ses mouvements , au cas où il y 'aurait des problèmes durant la cérémonie .

Yuffie la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles et la brune n'arrivait pas à se décrocher du miroir :

- Bon , bah je crois qu'on a trouvé !!!!

- Oui...

- Tu vas tous les faire tomber à tes pieds !!!

- Mmmh...Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche Yuffie .

- Ah oui , désolée , je rectifie : Cloud tombera à tes pieds !! hihi

- Non plus.

- Tifa ?

- Allez , on va payer ?

- Je me suis arrangée et ... on ne la paye pas !!!

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Dans ce cas...

Après avoir trouvées les chaussures , le maquillage et la coupe de cheveux qui correspondaient aux deux femmes , elles allèrent se coucher , fatiguées , certes, mais satisfaites de leur nuit de shopping .

* * *

- Debouuuuuuut !!! Tifaaaaaa !!! 

- Mmmh ??

- Y'a Cloud qui t'attend en bas !

- Cloud ?

- Dépèèèèèche !!!

- Denzel , calme-toi bon sang !! Sinon , tu restes là pour le mariage !

- D'accord .

Le jeune garçon alla jouer avec Marlène tandis que Tifa mettait une robe de chambre . Cinq minutes plus tard , elle descendait les escaliers :

- Cloud ?

Le concerné se retourna et sourit à Tifa qui était restée sur une marche de l'escalier.

- Salut Tifa . J'ai besoin de ton aide .

- Ah.

- Est-ce que...tu pourrais venir avec moi choisir les bagues de fiançailles ?

Tifa faillit s'étouffer avec son café et regarda Cloud d'un regard profond :

- Cloud , ce genre de choses , se fait avec la fiancée , et certainement pas avec l'amie des fiancés .

- Je sais .

- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu alors ?

- Aérith est très occupée , et je voudrais lui faire une surprise .

Tifa ne put résister longtemps , malgrès ses résolutions , étant donné que l'ex-SOLDAT la fixait avec son regard pénétrant .

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva derrière lui , les cheveux dans le vent , sur sa moto .

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une bijouterie assez luxueuse et lorsqu'ils entrèrent , un homme alla directement à leur rencontre : 

- Bonjour , puis-je vous aider ?

Le vendeur était assez jeune , les cheveux noirs dont deux mèches encadraient son visage , il avait les yeux noirs et était assez blanc de peau [ non , je n'ai pas copié sur Sasuke xD) . Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer Tifa , ce qui metta cette dernière très mal à l'aise [ qu'est-ce que je disais : Sasuke ne matte pas .)

- Oui , je voudrais voir vos bagues de fiançailles , si c'est possible.

- Suivez-moi .

Cloud et Tifa s'asseyèrent sur deux chaises , devant un bureau en chène .

- Voici nos plus beaux modèles , je vous laisse regarder.

Les deux amis regardaient les bagues et , effectivement , c'était de très beaux modèles .

- T'en penses quoi ? Laquelle irait-le mieux à Aérith ?

- Je dirais celle-là , non ?

Tifa saisit un anneau tout simple , en or blanc , orné d'un léger Quartz Rose .

- Oui . Tu as raison .

Soudainement , Cloud saisit la main à Tifa et plaça l'anneau à son doigt . La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir .

- Ouais , celle-là.

Cloud fit signe au vendeur et celui-ci leur sourit :

- Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ?

- Oui , celle-là .

- Aaah très bon choix .

Tifa sourit sincèrement au vendeur , ce qui le fit rougir violemment . Cloud alla payer , mais Tifa et le vendeur , qui s'apellait Nakatsu, étaient en train de rigoler et de discuter , ce qui ne plut pas à l'ex-SOLDAT.

- Tifa ! On doit y aller .

- Deux minutes ! Et donc , tu es mannequin ??

- Ouais , je pose pour des magasines , je fais des défilés , je suis même convié aux soirées VIP ! Tu es vraiment très belle , ça ne te dirait pas de devenir mannequin ??

Tifa explosa de rire et secoua la tête négativement :

- Non , je suis désolée , ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas . Et puis , j'ai aussi deux enfants , enfin ce ne sont pas les miens !!

- Je vois , bon , je te laisse mon numéro , si tu as besoin de parler , ou tout simplement envie de me voir , appelle-moi !

- Oui , je te laisse le mien aussi !

Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro et Tifa partit rejoindre le blond après lui avoir fait la bise .

Justement , ce dernier avait perdu sa bonne humeur et dès que Tifa le rejoignit , il la fixa de son regard bleu profond :

- Ca va , j'te dérange pas ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver , il est très gentil . Et puis , je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange qu'un homme s'intéresse à moi . Après tout , ce n'est pas moi qui vais me marier .

Cloud grogna et ils rentrèrent rapidement à Midgar , dans une ambiance vraiment tendue .

- Merci de m'avoir aidé . A plus .

La jeune brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était reparti , ce qui augmenta encore plus sa fureur . Elle rentra violemment dans le bar et s'exclama :

- Nan mais pour qui il se prend ?!! C'est pas possible d'être de si mauvais poil !!!

Le téléphone sonna juste à ce moment-là et Tifa se calma avant de répondre :

- Le Septième Ciel n'est pas encore ouvert , veuillez...

- Tifa ?

- Ah ! Nakatsu ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles !

- J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir , est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

- Mmh...Je dois m'occuper des enfants , ils ont école demain ...

- Je vois ... Bon , bah salut !

- Attends !

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux , tu pourrais venir manger à la maison , comme ça tu rencontreras Marlène et Denzel ! Et puis , après , on pourra passer la soirée ensemble !

Se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase , Tifa rougit et s'empressa de reformuler la phrase:

- Enfin ... euh... J'veux dire !! Tu m'as comprise ??!

Un rire sincère se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone :

- Ne t'inquiète pas , j'avais compris Tifa !

- Ah , bon , 20h00 au Septième Ciel alors ! Enfin... devant le bar !

- A ce soir !

Lorsqu'ils raccrochèrent , Tifa ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça en sa présence : son coeur s'affolait , elle se sentait tout simplement heureuse . Est-ce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir oublier Cloud ?

Tifa alla se préparer , et étrangement , elle tenait à se faire plus féminine , elle s'était fait les ongles , s'était légèrement maquillée . Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça .

Quand elle arriva au salon , les enfants la regardèrent émerveillés :

- Tifa !!!! Tu es trooop belle !

Tifa rigola et les remercia . Bien sûr , elle avait prévenu Marlène et Denzel que , ce soir , il y'avait un ami à elle qui venait diner .

A 20h00 , la porte du bar s'ouvrit , et Marlène alla accueillir la personne :

- Bonsoiiiir !! Je suis Marlène !! Et toi , t'es qui ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ??

- Ah , Vincent , c'est toi ...

- Tu as l'air déçue de ma présence ?

- Ah Vincent ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherche Yuffie , elle n'est pas chez Cid.

Tifa regarda le vampire avec des gros yeux , puis sourit :

- Elle est chez le coiffeur , je crois.

- ???

- Eh bien , pour la cérémonie qui a lieue dans deux jours , elle voulait choisir une coiffure en avance .

- Ah.

- Va la rejoindre !!

- Hmm...

Vincent s'en alla , et un homme aux cheveux noirs entra :

- Tifa ?

- Nakatsu !!!

Ils se firent la bise , et la brune présenta Nakatsu aux enfants . D'ailleurs , ces deux-là semblaient plutôt bien accepter le mannequin .

Tifa coucha les enfants vers 22h00 , puis elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Nakatsu , ils apprirent à se connaitre , et ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusque tard et Tifa proposa à Nakatsu de rester dormir. Il s'installa donc dans le canapé et Tifa gagna sa chambre .

Le lendemain matin , lorsque Tifa réveilla les deux petits monstres , et qu'elle alla à la cuisine , Nakatsu était déjà debout et avait préparé un somptueux petit déjeuner :

- Mais ... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ??

- Pour te remercier !

- Il ne fallait pas .

- Ouaaaah !!

Les enfants s'étaient rués sur la table , et étaient en pleine action de dévorement .

Quant aux adultes , ils explosèrent de rire , et prirent à leur tour le petit déjeuner .

Tifa fit la visite de la ville , encore fragile , à Nakatsu . Il la trouva très belle , mais il ne put détacher son regard de Tifa.

- Tifa ... murmura-t-il

- Oui ?

Et sans qu'elle puisse réagir , il l'embrassa , et elle répondit au baiser .

Mais une personne toussa afin de leur montrer qu'elle était là :

- Désolé de vous déranger . Tifa faut que je te parle .

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent en entendant la voix glaciale de l'ex-SOLDAT :

- Cloud ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà : ) **

**Bon , je sais que les persos deviennent OOC , mais j'ai du mal avec le caractère de Cloud . **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 5 le plus rapidement possible , et si vous avez des idées , des conseils , je prend tout ; ) **

**Euuh...Rewiews : )**


End file.
